<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>notes app drabbles by akurokush (luxpacifica)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884345">notes app drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxpacifica/pseuds/akurokush'>akurokush (luxpacifica)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, bcuz we were talking abt this last night and it’s stuck in my brain, fresh from the notes app, i believe this is what the kids call a ‘drabble’, just Raw, just thinking about..... kissing, not even proofread lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxpacifica/pseuds/akurokush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i think i’m just gonna keep my unedited notes app drabbles here. enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>notes app drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very short thoughts about akrk kissing. axel goes weak for basically anything. roxas acts on instinct. i haven’t edited this and i won’t because i fractured my spine and i’m on painkillers so sorry if it’s bad... it’s self-indulgence season</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Roxas was admiring Axel’s mouth as they sat together atop the clock tower, legs dangling over the edge. He felt something in his gut stir as he watched Axel lick the ice cream, skin glowing warm yellow in the evening light. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes drifted down to Axel’s neck, and he felt something pulling him in closer. There was something tickling the back of his mind, some feeling he couldn’t pin down. Images flashed through his mind— the neck of another boy, glowing in the light of a sunset, nuzzling his nose into that neck and a tuft of silver hair, parting his lips and tasting salt on that other boy’s skin, a breath catching in his ear, fingers curled in his hair, a breathy moan— but they weren’t his memories, he didn’t recognize them. But it was certainly an interesting idea.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With a wave of courage, Roxas leaned forward suddenly and planted a kiss on Axel’s neck. He gasped and didn’t notice his own ice cream slipping from his hand as Roxas leaned further into his neck, cautiously tasting Axel’s soft skin. Not salty like the other boy’s, but warm and sweet. Like an ice cream bar under Roxas’s sun, Axel melted beneath him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In a second, Axel had leaned back, and in one swift motion he swung his legs back on to the clock tower and pulled Roxas on top of himself, straddling him. One hand cupped his waist while the other grasped desperately at his collar, and when he finally had a grip, he yanked Roxas forwards until their faces were an inch apart. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">And </span> <em> <span class="s3">whoa</span> </em> <span class="s2"> was all Roxas could think before Axel grasped at his collar again and pulled him into a kiss, long and heady, and all the thoughts left his mind. He leaned into Axel, and threaded a hand into that long red hair at the base of his neck. Cautiously, he pulled at the hair in his hand, and their kiss broke as Axel leaned his head back with a moan, hand slipping from Roxas’s collar limply. </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Roxas stared down at him, fingers still in his hair, eyes wide and mouth agape at the view below him. Axel looked back up at him, eyes glassy and half closed, mouth hanging open and cheeks flushed deep red. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Roxas—“ he started, but trailed off as Roxas grinned, with a coy glint in his eye that made Axel’s bones turn to jello. Roxas grabbed Axel’s hand that had fallen from his collar and leaned forward, pinning it above his head but leaving the one that was now gripping his waist. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(The single hand wrapped almost halfway around him, and thinking about it for too long made Roxas lightheaded.) </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leaned down over the pinned Axel and bit his lip. Axel wriggled under him, brushing their hips together without breaking their eye contact. Axel pulled at Roxas’s waist, desperation in his eyes, and Roxas leaned in to kiss his lips once more before returning to his neck, leaving kisses and hickeys along his jaw, neck, and chest, reveling in how the breath caught in Axel’s throat as he did. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>